Nightclub Rendezvous
by iXhaveXnoXlife
Summary: There's a new nightclub in town and everyone's going to be there. Even Seto Kaiba. Light Seto x Jounouchi. Story inspired by a picture.


**Disclaimer:** Story inspired by a picture. I don't own the characters; only the story. Bakura is absent in this story.

 **Rating:** T; alcohol and swearing.

* * *

The gang had been assembled, all excited for a night of total fun and relaxation. There would be an inclusion of drinks, of course, as they waited in line to enter the nightclub. It was the hottest thing in town, only being a few days old since its completion, and those who had been lucky enough to enter it on the first day had done nothing but rave about it. People said it was bigger on the inside, with an impressive dance floor and an amazing selection of music.

Each person in the group had their own particular reasons for coming, but they had all agreed to come together. Anzu wanted a reason to dance without listening to an instructor. Honda was more interested in the alcohol selection. Ryuji was looking for his next one-night-stand. Shizuka wanted to have fun and dance with Anzu. Yugi wanted to forget about his essay that was due. Jounouchi was looking for a huge unwind from his demanding job.

As they waited in line, they all conversed with each other, mindless banter that would be forgotten the moment they would enter the nightclub. Jounouchi took the opportunity to speak to Yugi.

"Where's Atem, Yuug?" He had a smile on his face as he asked. "Isn't he normally like, right behind you?"

Yugi smiled slightly at his friend's statement. "I asked him if he wanted to come with us, but he said he had something important to do. I think the concept of _nightclubs_ is a little lost on him, honestly."

The blonde scratched his head as he thought about what Yugi said, his brown eyes showing confusion. "What could he possibly do that's so important? Isn't he just a normal person now? And what's he got that's so important?" He jabbed Yugi lightly in the chest with his index finger as he spoke the last part.

Yugi pushed Jounouchi's finger away, frowning a bit. "Yes; he's just like us—no powers. The Millennium Puzzle stopped working for him. I think he's at the museum helping Ishizu and Marik. He still remembers everything that happened to him, so he wants to help them by giving them all the information they're missing."

" _Oh_ ," came the eloquent reply, slightly dragged out. He crossed his arms, quickly unfolding them when his sister grabbed his shoulder, indicating that their position was moving forward a couple feet. Only a couple. "Man, at this rate, we're gonna be the ones the bouncer tells ta go home!" He looked back at Yugi with a slight scowl, but it faded, his anger not totally genuine. "So…why doesn't Atem like nightclubs?"

The other man laughed softly. "The movements."

"Wha?" Jounouchi looked utterly confused.

Yugi laughed even more. "When I took him to the other nightclub, he didn't understand what was wrong with everybody. I think his exact words were, 'Why does everyone look like they're suffering from upright seizures?' He's still a little serious because of his past."

Jounouchi smirked. "Tell 'im to get that bug outta his ass. He doesn't have to fight for his life anymore. He knows that, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, but after so long, it's not something he can push aside right away. He'll get there. I'm helping him get there. Nightclubs are just one of those 'too soon' things."

"If you say so." Jounouchi scratched the back of his head and realized that the others were moving up a bit more. He and Yugi followed suit. "So do you think this place is really as good as everyone's saying?"

The other shrugged. "If it's not, then I'm going back to the other nightclub. It's definitely smaller than this place and packs quickly, but I guess if this place is really that good… we'll never have to worry about waiting to get in." It was a weak positivity.

Yugi had heard secondhand from the owner that if this new nightclub was built, he could go out of business and close his club. He was absolutely depressed about it. He expressed—quite colorfully—that Domino City certainly didn't need another nightclub. The person he'd been talking to stated that there was nothing wrong with a slight variety, and that he should check out the other club to keep up with it. The owner was reluctant at best.

Idly, Yugi wondered if the man had come to see what his competition was offering.

* * *

After a long time of waiting, the group was finally at the entrance. They were behind a pair of girls and they all held their breath in anticipation, hoping there was enough room for them to enter. To their surprise and external delight, the entire group was granted passage with the showing of their IDs. Ryuji asked why the bouncer needed to stamp their hands, and the bouncer explained that there are two specific stamps he had to administer—one for legal adults and one for minors. By presenting their stamp, they would be able to purchase alcohol.

Once inside, everyone admired the inside décor. It was mostly white with gold trim. The ceiling didn't seem like it from the outside, but it was domed. Like what you'd see in an Arabic palace. It had a plain design, with white lines equally dispersed inside the dome structure. The room was lit at this point, only being eight o'clock—the real dance lights didn't happen until nine—so every bit of detail that wasn't covered by a body was visible for observation. The floor, overall, was a beige carpeting, while the dance floor itself was black linoleum. Jounouchi noted the gold albums on one wall, but apart from that, the club seemed to follow one particular theme—it was incredibly hipster. He found it slightly unappealing, but he couldn't argue with the music. It was very catchy to him.

"C'mon, guys!" he shouted. "Let's check out the bar!" He pointed to the bar on the opposite side of the room, on the other side of the dance floor.

The others nodded or gave their assents of agreement, following the blonde through the dance floor. It seemed the easiest way through the building, considering it was less packed than the walls of the building. It seemed that more people than not were still a bit leery about the place, giving it their once-over before deciding it was worthy of their uncoordinated dancing.

* * *

"Please, big brother?" a pleading teenager with long black hair spoke. "I wanna check it out!"

Mokuba had been begging his brother Seto, for the last half hour to go with him to the new nightclub, and the elder Kaiba was maintaining a sturdy expression that said _no_. Seto would have simply told Mokuba to bring a friend with him, but minors were only allowed into the nightclub with a legal adult of twenty-one or older. Two seventeen-year-olds was not plausible. Even with the special stamp that proved Mokuba to be a minor, he still needed to be accompanied by an adult. Unfortunately for Mokuba, Seto Kaiba did not do nightclubs.

"I will not go to such a place, Mokuba," the brunette replied sternly, though there was no authority in his voice. The older Kaiba was certainly cut-throat and cold to most people, but when it came to his brother, that authority tended to disappear.

Mokuba knew he was halfway in the door. If he prodded his brother just a _bit more_ , he would relent and tag along. Mokuba didn't need a dance partner, just a chaperone. _At seventeen_ , he thought bitterly. _Big brother's been running an entire corporation since he beat our step-dad. He didn't need a babysitter. Why do_ I _need one?_ He took a typically unheard of liberty and began slowly poking his brother's arm, each a deliberately deep and slow poke.

Seto wasn't the most physical person in the world, but the younger sibling knew he would get away with it. Even if it annoyed the brunette, he wouldn't retaliate with violence. Seto growled softly to himself, realizing that Mokuba was acting like a child. "I should ground you," he said, voice hard. "Get used to hearing 'no', Mokuba." He didn't bother to take his eyes off the screen of his laptop, fingers hard at work typing. He knew if he looked at his brother, he would lose his resolve; and he _desperately_ needed to finish the last lines of coding before he could consider the day over.

"But _Seto_ ," the younger pleaded, dragging out the _o_ in Seto's name. He stopped poking his brother, sat back on the chair next to Seto's, and pouted, arms crossed. He was determined to get his brother to crack.

"Mokuba." Seto's voice instantly cut through the teenager's thoughts. "Is there any particular reason _why_ you need to go on _this_ night?"

At this, Mokuba shrugged. In truth, he could've gone on the official opening day or even the second day. After all, he and Seto had been personally invited to attend in its opening, as they were probably the most influential persons in Japan. Not so much Mokuba, but everyone one their right mind knew to include the younger Kaiba if they wanted to start things off on the right foot with the older.

He knew exactly why he wanted to go on this night, though—with the grand opening for the rest of Domino's residents, he was expecting to see Yugi and the others there. Even if Seto wasn't forthright with his feelings, Mokuba knew his brother had something of an affection towards Jounouchi. On rare occasions, Mokuba would see Seto moping in his weird way when he had to go long periods of time without seeing the blonde. It was even true that Seto would find himself walking into the grocery store Jounouchi worked, just so he could get a passing glance at the other. Of course, when Jounouchi tried speaking to Seto, the brunette would push past him like he didn't exist. Mokuba figured in a tight enclosure of people, Seto would have no choice but to approach Jounouchi.

Instead, he gave a different response. "Because my friends are going tonight and I really want to see them."

Seto kept a firm eye on the screen in front of him, fingers moving tirelessly on the keyboard. "And you didn't think to ask them if you could go with them?"

Mokuba winced. _Okay, so I didn't think that one through_. "Please, big brother? I won't make you dance. Please go with me? _Please_?" He made sure to use his best pleading voice and draw out the last _please_.

The brunette sighed and lifted his fingers from the keyboard.

Mokuba cheered to himself mentally—he knew he'd just won. He couldn't help the large smile that appeared on his face, however, as Seto slowly turned his head to glare at his brother. Its reason for existing shifted from pure happiness to pure smugness as his brother's blue eyes bore into his own gray eyes. Seto was absolutely _defeated_ , and Mokuba took pride in knowing he could beat his brother at something.

"So…you'll go with me?" the younger asked innocently.

Seto's glare hardened even more. "You are _beyond_ grounded when we leave the damn place." He stood up and Mokuba happily followed suit behind him. "We're not staying there all night, Mokuba. I'm letting you know that now."

The younger shrugged happily. He was unconvinced of his brother's words, but Seto didn't need to know why. "That's okay. I just wanna see my friends for a bit and see what this place is like. Everyone is saying how cool it is. But most of them only heard secondhand what it was like. Are you gonna at least do something while you're there, big brother?"

They stopped at entrance to the mansion, Seto's hand on the doorknob for a brief moment before he opened it. He scoffed at himself and exited their home. "I'm going to stand against the wall and look important. Isn't that enough?"

Even though it was a joke, Seto's deliverance was utterly serious. Still, Mokuba understood as much and laughed. A chauffer saw the brothers walking towards the end of the driveway, so he wasted no time in pulling the limo up for them to enter. He didn't even have his seatbelt all the way off before Seto opened the door to let his brother and himself in. Instantly, the chauffer's face became red with embarrassment and fear. However, Seto's only barking command was for the man to take them to the new nightclub before rolling up the privacy window. The man sighed in relief and departed.

"I'm impressed, Seto," Mokuba chirped.

The brunette looked at his brother, eyebrows dropping a bit. "Why?"

His brother laughed. "You didn't fire him. You're usually not so laidback with your employees."

Seto merely shrugged. "Some battles aren't worth it. Something that mutt _Katsuya_ should learn."

Mokuba smirked. "Is Jounouchi really that bad of a person to you?"

The brunette gave his brother a knowing look. It wasn't one of utter disdain, but frustration. Admitting anything nice was difficult enough for Seto. Admitting he had a crush on the idiot blonde was totally new territory. He'd never seen himself as much of a romantic, much less having any sort of relationship that didn't involve his brother or what he had with his employees. "Leave my love life _out_ of this."

"What love life?" the other asked immediately. His eyes went wide and he clapped his hands over his mouth just a second after the words left his mouth.

He expected Seto to lecture him, but his hands dropped as he realized the forlorn look on his brother's face. Those blue eyes were seldom anything but icy and confident, and they looked sad.

"Yeah," he said simply. "What love life." He spoke it like a statement, not a question.

Mokuba recovered quickly enough. "Maybe you'll have fun at the nightclub, big brother! You'd better not just stand against the wall. Okay? You're gonna have fun!"

Seto gave a weak smile and nodded once.

* * *

At the start of a particularly upbeat song and three shots of whiskey later, Jounouchi found himself in the center of the dance floor to let himself go wild. His dance moves were incredibly jerky as he let himself go crazy. His friends watched and laughed, but went no further. The whole point of this was to have fun. Jounouchi couldn't bring himself to care totally when a girl walked into him while he was dancing, her drink spilling onto her top, but she was something short of a literal harpy, demanding some sort of compensation. The blonde had merely scoffed her off and told her to _get over it_. She scowled at him, but her friends pulled her away, saying he wasn't worth it.

Shizuka giggled as she watched her brother dance before turning her attention to Anzu. "My brother might be strong and supportive, but he's no dancer."

"Isn't that the truth," Honda replied sarcastically, a smile on his face. "Speaking of dancers…" His eyes scanned the club for a moment. "Where's Ryuji?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only real dancer in the group," Anzu spoke, voice a bit smug. "I don't think you could call Ryuji a dancer…"

Honda shook his head. "Sure you can. He's a swinger! That's a type of dance!"

Anzu rolled her eyes and Shizuka giggled again.

"Well, why don't we go join Jounouchi and have some fun?" Honda asked.

The girls both agreed and followed Honda to the dance floor.

"Does anyone know where Yugi went?" Shizuka asked.

* * *

Arriving at the nightclub, Seto and Mokuba had little resistance making their way to the front of the line, where the bouncer quickly checked over their IDs—insisting that it was just protocol—and letting them enter. Apart from a few glares and upset clientele, there wasn't much spoken about Seto being able to defy all rules. Mokuba had the sympathy to feel bad for his brother strutting his wealth and power around, but it was hard not to enjoy the perk. The quicker he pushed his brother into Jounouchi's path, the better.

They'd arrived just in time for the nightclub staff to start switching the lights from white to colorful. The main lights were switched off and the party lights were brought on. Red, blue, green and purple. Seto wasn't impressed thus far, but his brother was excited to witness the change. With the change of lights came the switch of music. The hip-hop the DJ was playing was tame, but it seemed to change drastically with the lights. It was an odd combination of underground rap, electronic and metal. Seto didn't understand it but he was unamused with the first songs' lyrical content.

Mokuba found himself moving his body slightly to the beat, a bright smile on his face as he looked at his brother. "Big brother! Doesn't this look fun?"

Seto merely shrugged. Mokuba's shoulders dropped. His disposition changed, however, when he spotted a familiar mass of unkempt blonde hair bobbing about the dance floor. He hoped Seto hadn't seen him, but as he saw his brother make his way for the bar, he was positive that the blonde had gone unnoticed. Mokuba caught up to his brother in no time.

"Planning on getting wasted, big brother?" he asked cheekily.

The brunette shook his head at his brother's words. _What are you up to…_ "Nothing heavy, Mokuba. If you intend on me having _any_ fun in this body-infested dump, a couple drinks are required." He took a seat on an empty stool and waved for the bartender. _At least the service is prompt_. He skimmed over the menu—handwritten beverages on chalkboard—and named off one that looked promising enough. He looked over at his brother, who was standing next to him. "What?"

"You promise you won't just hang out at the bar?"

Seto sighed. "Yes. I promise."

"You'll go out and have at least _one_ dance?"

 _Okay. He's pushing it._ "Mokuba, I said I would come with you as a chaperone, not a dance partner. That's what you asked me to do, was it not? Go find your friends and have fun."

The teenager pouted. "It wouldn't kill you to let loose once in a while, you know."

Seto scoffed, picking up the glass that was set before him and drinking down its contents. He set the glass back on the counter and looked at his brother. "I just drank something that probably has more alcohol in a single shot glass than all the wine I've got in the cellar. I think that constitutes to me _letting loose_."

Mokuba was undeterred. "I'll drag you out there if I have to. Those lessons in Tae Kwon Do are seriously paying off."

At this, Seto let out a small laugh. "Your lessons can only take you so far, Mokuba. In a street fight, you'll be too busy trying to follow all the rules your instructor pushed onto you to actually fight back. But they're still good to have." He turned his head back to what was in front of him and motioned for the bartender to give him another shot.

Mokuba sighed and walked in the direction of the dance floor. A new song was playing in the background and he found it to be rather catchy. It took a few seconds of swallowing his self-consciousness, fearing that people may be watching him; but once he did, he let the beat of the music take him in whatever direction it wanted him to go. _If big brother isn't gonna dance, I'll just dance for the both of us_.

* * *

By the time his friends decided to make their way to the dance floor, Jounouchi was tired from all the dancing he'd done. He told them he was stepping off for a while to get a drink and catch his breath. He had no reason to look for a particular blue-eyed brunette as he took a seat at the bar, waving for a shot of whiskey. He thanked the bartender once he received his drink, and quickly gulped it down, savoring the burn on his throat. It wasn't as soothing as the thought it would be, considering he was feeling a bit parched from all the drinking; but oddly enough, it was less about the alcohol and more about the man sitting on the stool next to him that made his mouth and throat dry. He recognized that arrogant posture anywhere, even before he fully turned his head to see one Seto Kaiba.

"The hell are you doin' here?" he shot off. It hadn't meant to come off as defensive, but old habits die hard.

"I was personally invited, Katsuya," came the cocky response, a wry smile on his face. "The real question is, how'd a _dog_ get inside the building? You might infest the place with your fleas."

Jounouchi was quick to anger, as usual, but he managed to subdue the violent urges that came to him so naturally. "Fuck off, Kaiba. I'm here to have _fun_. Problem is… I don't get you of all people is here. You don't even know what _fun_ is."

Seto frowned. "We have very different definitions of _fun_ , I'm sure, Katsuya. Mutts are too busy rolling around in dirt. I'm too intelligent for pathetic antics like that."

The blonde shook his head. "It's hard to feel bad for ya when you're too busy acting like a heartless dick."

At this, Seto was confused. However, Jounouchi's attention had already turned from him and back to the bar, where he ordered another drink, something with _mango_ in the name. It seemed that the blonde truly did not want to invest energy into Seto and, truthfully, the brunette had to admit he was a little panged by this. Call it a twisted sense of routine comfort, but Jounouchi _always_ had time to try to bully his way into Seto's life when their paths crossed. It was that naïve pride the blonde had from beating just a few duelists—he'd let it go to his head so easily. That's where Seto came in. His objective was to put Jounouchi back into proper perspective. Only two people were known to have beaten Seto, and he'd be _damned_ if he'd ever throw a match for the blonde.

Still…there was a nagging feeling Seto had. His mind was telling him that he should pretend the blonde wasn't there. Have a few more drinks and then see if the shit music would get better so he could actually dance. His heart, bless its faint voice, was telling him to try conversing with the man sitting next to him. Act less like a prick and more like a human being. _God only knows my step-father did everything he could to take away my humanity_ … His mind was conflicting with his heart. If he spoke to Jounouchi, he feared he would only dish out insults and push the other away. A nightclub, of all places, certainly wasn't the most appropriate time for a heart-to-heart. Seto was wise enough to know this.

 _I need another drink_ , he decided. He made another wordless gesture to the bartender for another round.

Through his peripheral vision, Jounouchi eyed the other's mental struggle. He kept his mouth shut, though.

* * *

Some time passed and Mokuba was starting to feel exhausted. He'd lost track of how many songs he'd danced to, but he was desperately thirsty. He made his way to the counter on the opposite end of the nightclub from the bar. He'd seen Anzu and the others, but not Yugi, which made Mokuba question that a bit. He shrugged it off, though, as his need for a liquid replenish was heavy. He looked at the menu and asked for a glass of strawberry punch. He thought about how he was going to get his brother to approach Jounouchi and _not_ be the start of another bout of physical violence. Jounouchi had this weird fixation with taking on challenges that were over his head, simply because of that attitude of his. Of course, his brother was generally up to the task of knocking the blonde down a few pegs. But that's not what Mokuba wanted.

He knew the _real_ reason why Seto went out of his way to humiliate the blonde so. Seto had strange ways of expressing himself, yes; but given their childhood situation, it was understandable why he was the way he was. Still, it was a stupid barrier, in Mokuba's opinion. He took a sip of his drink and decided to approach the bar. He was going to give his brother a piece of his mind.

* * *

Seto couldn't stand being ignored by the blonde anymore. The other man was certainly doing a good job at keeping a blind eye to his presence, drinking his whiskey deliberately slow. It wasn't enough for Jounouchi to simply ignore Seto's existence—no; he had to make it a point to show Seto that he wasn't worth the effort of even looking in his direction.

"Is what you're doing _really_ necessary, Katsuya?" the brunette snapped, his voice deep and agitated.

To his greater irritation, Jounouchi simply ignored him, keeping his eyes locked on the now empty shot glass that sat in front of him on the bar counter. His hands lay limp in his lap, his posture slouched. He looked almost disappointed. Seto didn't understand.

"What's the matter, Katsuya?" he asked, though his tone was condescending. He'd be _damned_ if he was going to show the other any sort of compassion. "Too afraid to even walk away with your tail between your legs?"

At this, the blonde let out a surprisingly joy-filled laugh.

Now, Seto was flabbergasted. _What is up with everyone tonight?_ His confusion swiftly changed into anger. "And what the hell is your mental malfunction?" His tone was demanding as he asked the other to reply. Jounouchi was still laughing.

Jounouchi wiped a tear from his eye and gave the brunette a knowing look. "What's the matter with you, Seto? You get hit by Cupid's arrow?" He waited for Seto to respond, but all the brunette could do was give him a blank expression. So, Jounouchi continued. "It's a joke, man. I seriously doubt you even _know_ what it's like to be in love, do you?"

The brunette's expression was tight. Even if the blonde had guessed right, he still wasn't going to give the man that satisfaction. "Why should my love life be of any concern to _you_?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not hurt either way. Probably gonna get married to your company. I can see it now." He chuckled to himself as he envisioned Seto dressed up for his wedding, waiting for his bride to be given away by her father. In his vision, it was an old desktop computer in a wheelchair holding a laptop—his daughter. Both had the "KC" logo on their backs, of course. The Seto in his vision probably had the most genuine smile on his face, and it was towards a piece of technology. He imagined she would have something of a sassy attitude and voice, taking Seto's mood in stride. Then he realized his vision was getting a little _too_ real, even for him. He shook his head.

Seto's expression was ill-amused. "Whatever is going on inside that challenged brain of yours, stow it and face reality. Marriage is the _last_ thing on my mind. When and if I do get married, I'll be sure to send you a very specific _You are not invited_ letter. Personalized down to the signature. You're not exactly worth a handwritten letter, but I'll make sure to type it up just for you."

At this, even Jounouchi had the sense to feel hurt. "Damn, man. That's cold. Even for you." He pushed himself off the stool he was sitting on before facing Seto once more. "I feel bad for the girl who _does_ get under your skin."

Seto didn't utter a word as he watched the blonde walk away from him, disappearing into the mass of people on the dance floor. If he could slap himself without getting the attention of every person in his general vicinity, he would. He wasn't sure which part of him was worse—his self-superior attitude, or his piss poor ability to deal with his emotions?

He turned his attention back to the bar. "Hit me again." He couldn't be assed to bring forth any sort of politeness. He just wanted to drink. He contemplated on just asking for a pint of beer, but figured that would get him smashed a little too fast. He just wanted to unwind.

Mokuba approached his brother, disappointed to see he was still sitting at the bar and drinking. "Big brother… Aren't you going to do something other than drink?"

Seto downed his shot, set it down and then faced Mokuba. "What else am I supposed to do in this godforsaken place, Mokuba." It failed to sound like a question and Mokuba couldn't help but pout at his brother's words as he took a seat next to the brunette. "I don't dance and I'm not interested in any of the people here." He took a lazy glance around the room, but it was too dark to really separate faces.

The teenager looked unconvinced. "Are you sure there's nobody here you're not interested in?" His eyes were wide and hopeful.

Seto didn't catch on. "No, Mokuba. Don't be silly. I'm marrying my job, remember?"

Mokuba scowled. "Oh, big brother. You're being ridiculous. Are you really that dense? I know you like someone. Why don't you talk him? He _is_ here, you know."

Seto looked at his brother in disbelief. "I do not like Katsuya. He's a brainless punk."

His brother wasn't the least bit plagued by Seto's answer. If anything, it was spurring him on. "Come on, Seto. He's probably out there dancing." He pointed to the dance floor. "The least you can do is swallow your pride and admit you like him."

"That's the problem, Mokuba," Seto retorted. "I _don't_ like him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the teenager replied sarcastically. "I forgot—you actually _like him like him._ " He crossed his arms and gave his brother a stern look. "I know you, big brother. You'll never admit it in a million years to someone. But I know you've been acting different lately. You _want_ Jounouchi around you."

The brunette shook his head, incredulous, before relenting. "Fine. I _like_ him. He's exactly like a Kuriboh—small and pointless. But he grew on me. He's not exactly what I'd consider my first choice, Mokuba."

Mokuba shrugged with a smile. "Are they usually?"

Seto sighed and shook his head. "I wouldn't even know how to approach him after what I said to him."

Mokuba's gray eyes widened in innocent curiosity. "You talked with him already?"

The brunette gave a humorless chuckle and waved his index finger back and forth. "Not exactly. More like I rubbed his nose in a pile of piss and told him he wasn't worth more than an invitation of non-attendance to my wedding to my job."

The teenager winced upon hearing his brother's words. "Oh, Seto… You shouldn't be so mean. They're not bad people at all." He paused for a moment, swirling the cup in his hand and watching as the liquid moved, then, "You can still go up to him."

"I doubt he would accept an apology from me," Seto replied quietly. "I don't make it a point to apologize for things. If you're gonna say something, do it without regret. The world doesn't need any more delicate snowflakes."

"But, Seto!" Mokuba's voice was unusually loud as he protested his brother's words. "Jounouchi's no weakling. You know that. He's put up with a lot."

Even Seto had to agree to that. He nodded once. "Yes. But I doubt he's cooled off enough to listen to _any_ thing I have to say, Mokuba. In his shoes, I certainly wouldn't."

"You're not him," the other said, matter-of-fact. "Now, as your little brother and most important person of _your_ life, I command you to find Jounouchi and dance with him. And would it kill you to smile?" His voice was more playful than it was commanding, a smile on his face as he told his brother what to do. It felt good to him, but he knew the most Seto would do is humor him. And then ground him.

Uncharacteristically, Seto gave a genuine smile. It was small, but it was good enough for Mokuba. Without another word, he stood up and made his way towards the dance floor. It was questionable as to whether or not the blonde would accept his advances, but all he could do was try.

The song playing was upbeat and from where he stood, Seto could see the mass of blonde hair moving about, his arms moving with each twist of his body. He'd someone managed to pick up some rhythm and was attracting the attention of a few girls, but he paid them no mind as he continued to dance. All the blonde wanted to do was dance and he was doing a fantastic job at it, in Seto's mind.

He swallowed any insecurities he had and when Jounouchi threw a hand up in the air, Seto used his height to bring an arm up and lightly grasp the blonde's hand with his own. It was a tad awkward, considering it was Seto's right to Jounouchi's left, and they were both facing different directions, but the look on Jounouchi's face was worth it—rage that shifted into shock in the span of half a second.

Jounouchi let Seto hold his hand, but when Seto didn't say a word, only smiled, the blonde let his guard down. The brunette's smile was small, calm, and charming. A small gesture for him to keep doing what he was. So he did. The blonde relaxed and began moving again, Seto still holding onto his hand. He moved into another direction and Seto moved slightly with him. Eventually, Jounouchi let himself go completely, becoming a slave to the rhythm. Seto had no problems keeping up.

As Jounouchi moved, Seto's eyes closed briefly before opening again as he moved his body to stand directly behind the blonde. The blonde made a final slight twirl, looking up at Seto with bright brown eyes, and the man continued to smile in return. He made another turn, this time moving his right hand towards Seto, to which the brunette immediately took with his other hand. Jounouchi gave a bright, toothy grin, his hands subconsciously holding Seto's with a firmer grip. Wide, happy brown eyes met calm blue eyes.

With both hands being held by Seto's, Jounouchi couldn't quite move his body as wildly as he was before, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't want Seto to let go. He pushed his back into the brunette's front, whose arms moved inside their bodies to accommodate the change.

In truth, the close contact was a little unsettling to Seto. Apart from Mokuba, the exchange of physical intimacies was something entirely new to him. Jounouchi seemed to understand, though, as he attempted to do no more than that.

Jounouchi was still having a hard time believing that _Seto Kaiba_ , of all people, had come up to dance with him. The brunette's concept of dancing wasn't so much a dance as it was a support system for Jounouchi—he was probably more drunk than the other—but the electric shocks he felt each time the other's hands gripped his own just a little more were addictive.

When the song finished, Seto released Jounouchi's hands. They both looked at each other for a long moment, unsure of what to do next. Seto was struggling internally and Jounouchi could see it in the other's blue eyes. Jounouchi smiled, genuine and grateful, but he didn't say a word. Seto was utterly speechless. The consequences of his actions were probably great and damaging, but the alcohol didn't let him care. He was sure there was at least one person in the group that could use this to damage his reputation. Mokuba was intelligent enough to know that any vulnerability was grounds for corporate attack, and he knew Jounouchi's friends weren't the type to run their mouths. It was the rest of the nightclub that worried Seto.

Still, he couldn't help but let himself be in awe of those brown eyes. He could still feel the other's warmth on his hands. "Jounouchi?" His voice failed him and Jounouchi's smile changed to a smirk.

"Beat it, moneybags," the blonde snapped.

Seto smirked, giving Jounouchi a silent _thank you_ with his eyes. "With pleasure, _mutt_." Seto watched as Jounouchi brushed past him, purposely brushing his arm against Seto's and lingering for a moment before leaving. Seto crossed his arms and made his way back to the bar. He was determined to keep up the appearance of an unimpressed CEO. Given how dark the nightclub was, he hoped that nobody had managed to catch him dancing with Jounouchi. Weakness wasn't something the brunette was known to express, unless it came to his brother. He didn't need Jounouchi to get tangled up in the mess too.

Mokuba was talking to Yugi, smiles on both their faces as they conversed. Mokuba looked over in his brother's direction and gave him a knowing smile. Seto glared at him but the other Kaiba was unnerved. Yugi felt a little unsure.

"I guess… I should leave," he said softly.

Mokuba frowned, but said, "Aw, you don't have to, Yugi."

Yugi smiled lightly. "It's okay. I'm sure my friends are wondering where I am."

He waved once to Seto before walking off, not really looking to see if Seto had regarded him in return. He did, but Yugi wouldn't know.

"So?" Mokuba asked, expectant. "Did you find him?"

Seto glared at his brother. "You are grounded when we get home, and yes; I did find him."

His brother gave a gleeful squeal of accomplishment. "Didja kiss?"

If he was drinking something, Seto would have spit it out. He gave his brother a wide-eyed look of disbelief. "The nature of our relationship doesn't extend that far, Mokuba. It was just a dance. It could never be anything more." He took a seat on the stool and Mokuba followed suit.

"Is… is it because of work?" he asked softly.

Seto nodded once. "It's no fault of his, but that mouth of his would get us both into trouble. And you know as well as I do that the corporate world is full of nothing but greedy bastards looking for the quickest way to wealth. It's more trouble than it's worth."

Mokuba cocked his head to the side. "Is Jounouchi not worth that?"

The brunette sighed. "That's not what I meant." Jounouchi was worth the effort of finding in the crowded place and dancing with him. He was probably worth more than just a single kiss too; but realistically speaking, his job wouldn't allow for any real relationships to exist. Mokuba alone faced things he shouldn't have to, simply because of Seto's position in the world. It wouldn't be fair for Jounouchi to have to experience it as well. _We could never have a healthy, normal relationship anyway._

"Look on the bright side, big brother," Mokuba said gently. "Even if you don't think it could work, I doubt Jounouchi would give up so easily."

Seto chuckled lightly. _That's true_. "At the very least, this is one time where I'll accept the consolation prize and not the treasure."

* * *

If anyone notices any typos, please let me know. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
